First Impressions
by OnlineFisher
Summary: AU what if Lister and Rimmer started off on the right foot on Mimas? How drastically could it have changed their lives? Slash
1. The new chapter one

Title: First Impressions (make all the difference)

Author: Online Fisher

Disclaimer:I'll summarize. No money. No point. Don't Sue.

Summary: AU what if Lister and Rimmer started off on the right foot on Mimas? How drastically could it have changed their lives?

Author's Notes: I know it's slightly confusing... this is from another POV. Lol Can you guess who it is yet? said in my inexcusably bad Australian accent

Feedback if you so wish... show me that you care :D!

**First Impressions (make all the difference)**

He had thought it a good idea at the time. "Relax and take a vacation" why they couldn't have been orbiting around a beautiful planet with nothing but green grass and tonnes of clouds he didn't know, no, scratch that he did know. It was all part of his luck or lack thereof. He never had any luck and he would never have any, he was condemned to live his life in misery.

This is why he was stuck on this waste of a planet, nothing but sex, drugs and rock and roll... God he hated it. He hated the planet, he hated the people and he hated himself. Most would be overjoyed at spending three weeks of vacation on Mimas. So many he had over heard talking about it, so many disappointed when they found out they would not be able to go. He would gladly let them go in his place. He never wanted to come but he had been given an order and had to follow.

He had come here, telling himself he would have one drink and go back to the hotel he was staying in. He had already been on Mimas too long. It was nearly time to go home, well as close to home as possible. He knew he had to come here at least once before he left if he didn't he would have regretted it. But he already did. He was having a miserable time. Watching all the semi naked men dancing together taunting him with what he knew he would never have.

He supposed he could try to talk to someone. What was the use? No one would ever give him the time of day and he didn't blame them, he wouldn't want to even be around himself.

Taking a sip from his glass as he watched. He may, as well finish his drink and go. Turning sideward slightly he caught sight of a man on the raised platform looking down onto the scene. He had a distant look about him like he wasn't really there. He hadn't noticed him before but then again he never noticed anything whilst he was pitying himself.

The man wore black jeans from what he could tell paired with a black leather jacket that looked as if it had just been rejected from biker men monthly... and a pony tail? He was an odd looking man he sported the attire of a rough and ready stick that in your face type of man yet looked completely different. Chiding himself, looks could be deceiving. Who knows what the man was like? He wasn't his type he thought then realising he wasn't really sure what his 'type' was.

He crannied his neck to get a glimpse of the exit sign at the door closest to him and decided to go. He would feel much better once he got back to his room and washed the smell from his body.

Quickly downing the remnants of his drink he placed it onto the counter top next to him and turned to leave.

Moving to leave feeling a slight tug on his shirt from behind him. He paused. Felling the tap on his shoulder he turned to come face to face with the man that had _almost_ left his mind.

The man leaned in and shouted so he could hear "DAVE!"

He didn't understand... was his name Dave or had he just confused him with someone else? Probably the latter, why would he come to talk to _him_?

Giving the man a confused look he leaned in again shouting "you gotta name?" Instead.

Maybe he had wanted to talk to him after all. Shouting back "ARNOLD!" He got a large grin in return and a light laugh. Great! Why couldn't he have said, Jack or Alex or Duke for crying out loud? Something a little more manlier than Arnold!

"Wanna dance?" Dave asked loudly. Dance? No he didn't. He couldn't to be frank. He'd never even tried to be honest and he'd never even wanted to.

"I can't!" Dave just smiled even broader at that before replying.

"Neither can I, come on!" And dragged the rather shocked Arnold with him.


	2. your place or mine?

Disclaimer In first two chapters.

Author's Note's: Well Chapter two. seeing as I got rid of chapter one (lol blame silver salamander - but she was right, chapter one stunk up something fierce!). I'm not sure how good this is, it's the first time I've written anything like this - lol and If I think this is hard wait until I try the 'juicy' stuff!

Please feedback, even if it's criticism, I like criticism... helps me improve!

Enjoy!

**First Impressions**

Pulling the reluctant Arnold into the crowds. Squeezing through tightly packed bodies to find some sort of space. Stopping suddenly turning to see Arnold still grasping tightly to his hand. Deciding they would never get anywhere to themselves he grabbed hold of Arnold by the waist pulling him closer.

Unsure of what to do Arnold just mimicked Dave's movements. Getting knocked closer together by the frantic movements of the energetic crowd. Leaning in to Arnold, nice to feel another body. Feel the warmth radiating from another soul. Forgetting for a moment where he was. It had seemed so long since he'd felt another person this close.

Moving his arms to place his hands on Arnold's soft yet undeniably firm back. Squeezing slightly to reaffirm the existence of the other he placed his head on Arnolds shoulder. Not caring the others bouncing along to the much too loud music.

Arnold still unsure of what to do let Dave hold him before finally, nervously moving his hands to tentatively rest on Dave's supple hips. Feeling Arnold's unease, raising his head to smile up at the man he was currently holding. Moving his hands down to grasp the firm buttocks, gaining a surprised look from the taller man. Moving his hands reluctantly from their place he once again moved to Arnold's back this time moving under the shirt to feel the heated skin.

Hands moving softly along his back, taking time pinch and grasp at the skin beneath them. Arnold still ridged yet submissive letting Dave take complete control. Letting the hands roam his back, become acquainted with every inch of it. Thoroughly enjoying himself, starting to easy slightly as the gentle caress continued. Moaning softly as a finger moved with pressure down his spine. The feel of skin on skin did wonders to set him at ease, loosing himself to the moment. Forgetting just for once about his worries, his reservations. Wanting to feel this man, wanting to touch him. Placing his hand under the leather jacket to moan at the long awaited sensation. Grasping the other hand on the cheek of Dave's buttock.

Feeling Dave clench as he felt the added pressure. Making it known how much he was enjoying this. Grinding slightly into Arnold to give him confirmation of where this was hoped to head. Unable to take much more Arnold sought out Dave's lips in one quick movement. In haste missing their mark, Dave quick to reposition to gain full access of Arnold's wanting mouth.

Tongues fighting for dominance, teeth biting pulling out moans from both mouths. Heads slanting, hands roaming, grabbing at whatever they could find. Clutching at Arnold's unruly hair afraid of the loss of contact.

Scarcely believing himself, the lips, the sensation. It was real his mind cheered, It was almost like he imagined - Almost! it was better. He'd only kissed one woman and that was only briefly. This was different, better, delicious he decided. How had he lived without feeling this? The lips still pressing and claiming every inch of his own.

Disappointed as the kiss ended, only now quick to realise how much he needed to breathe. Dave breathing hot and heavy onto his neck. Placing light pecks along his jaw line as he struggled to slow down his heart rate to stop his knees from their inevitable collapse.

Leaning up to Arnold he asked "Wanna go back to mine?" and all Arnold could do was nod and follow as Dave dragged him out of the crowd into the cold night.

God I just read this back to myself and it's total pish! Maybe I should just give up?

Yea andI know, a bit of a cop out at the end there but I didn't know how else to end this...


End file.
